highschool DxD: A Double Devil
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: image a world full of devils, angels, fallen angels, and, Weird creatures? Yes, creatures called Dopants and will the help of 2 new students, can a certain peerage stop the Dopants and fallen angels. Join Zero and Takeda during their adventure as Kamen Rider W! (on hold)
1. Enter, Takeda and Zero, The Duo

The screen blared to life showing a average teen, about 17, walking down the streets in midday. He had light purple hair with, 2 eye colors!?! On his left was a dark blue eye while on his right was a soft grey eye. He had a green and black fedora on his head and wore a purple jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and purple and black sneakers.

"Man the town is boring today. No people to fight, no crimes to stop, no dopants. Today sucks." the male says to himself before seeing a black cat pawing towards him. He smiles and bends down before picking the cat up. "Hi Shadow. How you doing." he says, holding the cat close.

The cat, now named Shadow, purrs and meows at it's owner. The male chuckles before continuing his walk. After a while, the male found himself on the campus of Kouh Academy. Him and his partner-in-crime-fighting were gonna sign up and start coming to the school. Thankfully, the male came to the school.

-in a different place-

In a medium sized room with a couch, coffee table, tv, desk, shelves of books, and a empty platform was another male, this one different. He had black hair with soft green eyes, which were stuck in a book. He wore a short sleeve green jacket over a red shirt, jeans, and a pair of black converse.

He smiles before looking up at the ceiling. He sighs softly, hoping his partner and friend was doing well. He looks back down at his book before closing it. He places the book down and walks around before stopping. He runs out of the room with a smile on his face.

The screen began to change to pictures of the 2 males side by side. On the left side was the male with the black cat. On the other side was the male reading a book before. Names colors in 3 different colors each appeared on the pictures. One the left was the name Zero written in black, grey, and blue. On the right was the name Takeda written in green, red, and yellow.

Opening - (WBX Xtreme)

Kamen Rider W watches over the city on top of the building. Scene slowly shifts to the logo with Zero and Takeda on top of it. Scene changed with Zero doing his thing while Takeda is doing paperwork.

(W-B-X Crime and the City)

(Mata dareka ga totsuzen Door wo tataku)

Scene changes to a Rias and Akeno smiling playing chess.

(Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City)

Scene shift to Akeno talking to Zero.

(Kono machi ni wa namida niawanai ze)

Scene changes to Iseei peeping on girls in the lockeroom.

(Yami ni hisomou KEYWORD mitsuke dasou)

Zero appears behind Issei and hits him on the head with his fist with a tick mark on his head then change to Takeda practicing his swordsman ship with Ardondnight.

(Hittori de wa todokanai yume {Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive})

Takeda Rias, Raynare, Xenovia and Irina just lying on the grass looking at the sky while Zero is being hugged by Akeno pressing her boobs against his arm causing him to blush while Asia hugged him from behind while Kuroka pressing her boobs against Zero's other arm.

(Kimi no nara kanaerareru Half Half {Double Boiled Extreme!})

Scene changes to the six halves of W then Takeda and Zero, Issei and their love interest with Kiba and Koneko and soon W took their place riding on the HardBoiler. Then the 6 halves begin walking towards the screen with Joker, Trigger, and Metal on the left and Cyclone, Luna, and Heat on the right. The scene shows Zero getting out his Joker Memory and Takeda getting out his Cyclone Memory then to Issei holding up his Boosted Gear arm. The two makes their Henshin position despite being far apart while the green gem on the Boosted Gear glowed.

(W-B-X! Futari no Body Soul {Hoka naisa only tsumari ainori} hitotsu ni)

The Joker and Cyclone halves form W. The scene show Rias laying Takeda's head on her lap while Xenovia, Irina, Raynare, Serafell and Rosseweisse smiling as he love this girls very much.

(W-B-X! Saikou no Partner deau toki)

Scene shows forms of W and then W mounting on the HardBoiler in the RevolGarry, which is starting to close.

(Kiseki Okoru {So we can make it!} W wo sagase!)

W rides on the highway on the HardBoiler with RevolGarry behind.

As song ends Zero and Takeda stand back-to-back and the camera rotates on them and W. The logo appears again with forms of W and ends with the Cyclone and Joker form performing their famous pose.

Chapter 1 - Enter, Zero and Takeda, the duo

Zero and Takeda stood at the entrance to kouh academy wearing their school uniform which was a black jacket and a pair of black pants. And of couse, the duo had on a different shirt underneath. Zero had on a black and purple shirt that said 'A Joker With A Plan'. Takeda's shirt was just plain green with some yellow markings.

Zero smirks as he walks into the school with Takeda. "This place is nice." Zero says smiles as he looked around. He felt at peace when he was in the school. He hasn't been at peace since, well, its a story for a different time. Takeda looks at his partner and chuckles. "Yeah. Your right. But having more girls here the boys defiantly feels where." Takeda says.

Zero smirks. "That just means more girls to flirt with." he says. "And yet you flirt with them and you don't watch them change." Takeda says, raising his eyebrow. "Heck no." Zero responds. "Okay then." Takeda replies.

Once the duo made it to the gym area, they were surprised to see 2 students fighting while some were watching. Zero smirks, wanting to join, but something told him not to. After a bit, one of the students, lets call him student A, won while the other, student B, growled lightly.

Zero felt a familiar energy. "Takeda, get Cyclone ready." Zero says softly. "Huh, why?" Takeda asks, reaching into his pocket. Student B pulls something out of his pocket. The item was a small device that was a dark red with hints of white. He presses a button on it causing the device to say " ** _Magma_**." once Takeda heard it, he knew what was going on. Student B began to chuckle devilishly before stabbing the device into his neck. In a burst of fire, he transformed.

Student A drop to the floor, scared. The flames stopped to show student B changed into a creature. Said creature had a black rocked face and body while everything else was purr fire. Meet, the Magma Dopant.

Student A backs up slowly just as Zero and Takeda stood in front of him. Zero smirks as he reached into his jacket. He pulls his hand out to reveal a weird looking device. The device was pure red with 2 slots. Right below it was a silver screen, connecting the slots.

"Time to show a double sided fight." Zero whispers before placing the device on to his waist. A belt began to form, making sure the device stayed. The same device somehow built it's self onto Takeda's waist. Each one of them pulls something from their pocket. Takeda held a green device while Zero held a black device.

Zero pressed a button on his causing it to say " ** _Joker_**." then Takeda pressed a button on his, it saying " ** _Cyclone_**." Takdea places his into the device on his waist causing it to disappear and reappear in the device on Zero, Takeda passing out in the process. Zero then clicks it into place before placing his into the device.

" **Henshin**!" Zero says, pushing the slots on the device. Once pushed, it began to say, **_Cyclone_**! **_Joker_**!" as music played. During the music, armor formed onto Zero. On the left side was black with hints of purple and on the right was green with yellow hints. On the helmet of it was a silver W and two red eyes. The new rider does its famous pose. "I'm Kamen Rider W, and so, count up your crimes." he says.

Just then, the screen faded to black.

-to be continued.


	2. down

This story if be down for a while. Please leave ideas for the next chapter.


	3. Ocs needed

Hello everyone. I am working on a custom Kamen Rider fanfic called: Kamen Rider Gaia. I need someone to give me a oc to use as Gaia's A.K.A Kishi's sibling(perferably a girl) and someone who can be Kishi's best friend which later on becomes a secondary rider. Heres some info.

Kamen Rider belongs to who ever created kamen rider. Kamen Rider Gaia is my own custom Kamen Rider and there will be more Kamen Riders shown later on in my kamen rider series. Kamen Rider Gaia is based off of elements and uses special keys called Elekeys to transform. The Elekeys are put into to sections. Sub-Element keys and Element keys. Their are 4 each. Kamen Rider Gaia's weapons are the Key Saber(which he can use when ever), The Star Blaster(his 4th form can use), and finally, the Element Blade(which his 5th/final form can use. Now heres the form

For the sibling:

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

personality

likes

dislikes

weakness

strength

talent

secret crush

and for the bestfriend:

name

age

gender

looks

cloths

personality

likes

dislikes

weakness

strength

talent

secret crush

kamen rider name

kamen rider belt name

kamen rider belt info

kamen rider belt looks

kamen rider forms(3 to 4)

kamen rider looks(a set of looks per forms)


End file.
